


Undertones

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Crocodile tries to wrap up a short meeting with his officer agents, butsomeonestops that from happening.
Relationships: Crocodile/Nico Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Undertones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillyacademic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyacademic/gifts).



> \- **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!** I know it's not very long but I wanted to do _something_.  
> \- I know it's not Crocodile's birthday but I wanted to do some content for one of my favorite ships

“I feel as though we’re...forgetting something. But I can’t quite put my finger on what it is.”

Crocodile watched the screen as most of the officer agents shifted in their seats, looking around at each other confusedly. They were unaware he was doing more than just listening in on the call (from an undisclosed, separate location - of course) - meaning their befuddlement was genuine.

“I didn’t forget anything,” Mr. 1 answered immediately, sitting stoically with his face in its usual passive expression. Perfectly disinterested.

Crocodile absentmindedly rubbed his hook as he smiled at the screen. Daz was damn near the sharpest one of the bunch - no pun intended. He knew full well that Daz was well aware of  _ precisely _ what was being forgotten - their boss’s birthday - but was smart enough to not breathe a word. It was these little moments that made Crocodile wish there was a higher position to promote Daz to. 

“I can’t think of anything.” Miss Doublefinger put on a show of looking just as disinterested as her partner as she leaned back in her chair, but her eyes betrayed the slightest hint of uncertainty. She crossed one long, lean leg over the other, and closed her eyes. “ _ We _ don’t forget things.”

There was more unhappy murmuring among the remaining officer agents.

“Excuse you -  _ we _ don’t forget things either!”

“What about the time when -”

“ _ Not now, Miss Goldenweek.” _

_ Fucking idiots. _ But, for once, them being fucking idiots was playing heavily in his favor. Crocodile preferred them this way. He cleared his throat, and the chatter died down immediately. Best to nip the conversation in the bud, and quickly. “If there’s nothing else -”

“Oh, I’m quite sure there  _ is _ something we’re forgetting.” 

Crocodile’s hand grabbed impulsively at his hook at the sound of her voice, soft and teasing. Watching the screen, he could see her there amongst the others - dark hair framing her face, small smile teasing on her lips, eyes sparkling. Even separated as they were, he felt his hair prickling on the back of his neck as he rested his eyes on hers. She knew him well enough to know he was watching them as well as listening - and where he’d hidden the camera.

“I didn’t forget anything,” Daz, ever loyal, repeated himself. He knew just as well as she did - but he didn’t dare say a word of it.

Crocodile squeezed his hook harder as he watched her subtly slip a wink his way. For a brief instance, he could taste her mouth in his again - feel her body heat against his, their skin sliding together. The way she looked with his hook around her neck. The way her black hair fanned out when she threw her head back. He recalled vividly how she whispered his name, and the way her breathless voice made him shiver from head to toe.

He decided it was enough to forgive her. For now.

She seemed to be very much thinking along the same lines, as she casually swept a loose lock of hair from her eyes as she looked away. “I must be mistaken, then. Don’t mind me. Apologies.”

None of the other officer agents said a word - though for a split second, Crocodile could have sworn he saw a hint of a smirk on Daz’s face, only for it to immediately be gone again. Daz was well aware of the...decidedly unprofessional relationship between Crocodile and his partner. And, again, was smart enough to say nothing about it.

“So then,” she continued, tone quiet but playful all the same. “If there’s nothing else -”

“One more thing, actually.” Crocodile cut her off abruptly, voice coming across unusually hoarse. It was one of the  _ many _ things she did to him. “Miss All Sunday. I have an important matter that I’d like to discuss. In person.”

They both knew what that meant. Daz too, apparently, as the smirk reappeared.

“I won’t keep you waiting,” she answered, voice little more than a purr now, once again looking towards the camera. Looking at  _ him. _ “I’ll come to you right after we’re done here.”

She was certainly going to come all right. More than once, if the birthday boy had anything to say about it. Without another word, Crocodile cut both feeds, reaching into an inner pocket of his heavy coat for a small cloth. When he’d fished it out, he began rubbing at his hook once more, picturing her tightly in his grasp once more. Hearing her voice, smelling her skin, tasting her tongue on his.  


There would be nothing sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I swear I'm gonna update my other shit soon


End file.
